Never Fear
by magicaltears
Summary: Sequel to Never Known. What happens when the past comes back to haunt you? Definitely should read Never Known before trying to understand anything in this fic. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Never Fear**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sort of own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

**Author's Note: This story is un-betad, though I'd love to have one so if your interested feel free to PM me! Longer Author's Note is at the bottom and is important so please don't skip it!**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been a crazy few years. I used to journal all of the time, but then stopped for obvious reasons. Okay, so maybe not so obvious to you but obvious to me. I should probably start at the beginning, so my story will make a bit more sense._

_My name from the time I was born until I turned 13 was Isabella Marie Swan. However at the tender age of 13 I was kidnapped, and upon said kidnapping I was given the name of Madison Elizabeth Johnson. My kidnappers were James and Victoria Johnson, and along with me was my sister, who had also been taken, Paige Marie Johnson._

_I won't get into everything that has happened over the years, because it would be a waste as your technically an inanimate being, only paper and binding, but it helps to write things all down. Anyway, during my life after I was taken from my parents and my friends, I was raped by a man named Max, as was my older sister. We were both left pregnant and left to raise our children under the 'careful guidance' of our 'parents' Victoria and James. My daughter Emma and Paige's daughter Abby were as inseparable as Paige and I were._

_Fast forward through 7 years and you have 6 months ago. I am now 22, Paige is 23, and Emma and Abby are 7. The same ages as we were 6 months ago when all of our lives drastically changed._

_See, when I was kidnapped, I not only left behind my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan...I also left behind my best friends and they're parents. My best friend and secret love at the time was Edward Cullen, his twin sister Alice Cullen was my other best friend. Edward and Alice's older brother Emmett Cullen may have well been my older brother as well for the amount of pranks he pulled on me and how much he looked after me. Jasper Hale and his twin sister Rosalie Hale were also part of our group. Rosalie and Emmett were a couple as were Jasper and Alice, leaving Edward and I to be grouped together most of the time, not that we minded._

_Anyway, sorry this is such a choppy first journal entry, but it's necessary to explain where I'm coming from. I'm a writer and I'm sure I'll look back on this and cringe at the amount of grammar errors that I'll see, but again, it's necessary._

_So as I was saying, 6 months ago Paige was in Parenting Class (Yes, we both thought it was ridiculous that a mother of a 7 year old had to take a parenting class in college but it was required so she dealt with it) when he came upon a family that she thought seemed oddly familiar to her. Turns out it was the Cullens (Edward, Emmett and Alice) and the Hales (Rosalie and Jasper). She ended up bringing them over to our house that we had bought that was a few miles away from James and Victoria (I'm sure you're wondering why we didn't run away, I'll explain that in later entries)...once they saw me I knew it was time to come clean._

_They called my parents and they called their parents. Long story short (I know, about time right?) Paige and I finally went to the cops (actually, to a cop, our friend Ben's uncle who had just transferred to the precinct we needed to go to) because our 'adopted parents' as they called themselves decided that we were too old and went and found themselves two new girls. We knew we wouldn't let them go through the same hell we did so we got them out of there and took them to Detective Cheney (Ben's uncle)._

_Long story short (Okay, this time I promise), we had Max (our rapist), James (our kidnapper) and Victoria (our kidnapper's insane wife) all convicted and we were finally free. However things are even more crazy than just that._

_Edward and I figured out (finally) that we were in love (okay, cut us some slack, we were apart for 9 years), Emma decided she wanted him to be her father and he proposed. Also my parents planned to adopt Paige so that she would legally be my sister (I know, how adorable are my parents?) and she's dating a former friend Jacob Black who is completely in love with her and Abby, which makes me happy since I know they are safe…_

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing?"

I screamed a bit before recognizing the voice, though during my scream I had thrown my journal across the room. Looking up I was met with the sheepish green eyes of my best...boy...fiancé, Edward Cullen. I smiled and pecked his crooked nose a bit to let him know that I wasn't mad, though my heart racing in my chest could definitely stop anytime it liked.

"Shit, sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you." I laughed a bit, smiling as my heart finally stopped racing as it had been and shrugged. "No big. Just don't sneak up on me like that." I told him, before standing and stretching, the popping of my back making me wince at the sound. I felt old at that moment and then laughed a bit as I thought it, knowing I was nowhere near old.

I turned around and saw Edward staring at my exposed stomach and blushed, pink flushing on my cheeks before rolling my eyes and tapping his head. "Anyone home?" I asked, smirking. His cheeks turned the subtlest shade of pink before he composed himself and smiled his crooked smile that I was never able to stop myself from swooning over, no matter how old I was. "I asked what you were doing before you broke my eardrum with your scream." I rolled my eyes but let it go, knowing we could and would most likely banter all day if this kept up. "I was writing in my journal. Dr. Bahr said it would be a good exercise to use." I told him and noted the nod before turning back and grabbing my journal from up off the floor, putting it into my nightstand that was on my side of the bed. Dr. Bahr, or Mackenzie as she preferred to be called, was a therapist that Paige, myself, Emma and Abby had been going to see every week. Sometimes we would have a group session, sometimes we would go by ourselves, or sometimes we would go in pairs (Myself and Emma, Abby and Paige). It was something that had been suggested to us during the trial and it was something that I agreed with. Paige had been a little harder to sway but eventually after Abby had woken up from a chilling nightmare that had sent Jacob banging on my door at 2am begging me to help Paige wake her up, my older sister realized that it was a good idea.

"Is it helping?" I heard his velvety voice ask from the bed and as I sat down next to him, he pulled me into his arms, cradling me against him before I was able to shrug. "I'm not sure, I have just gotten around to writing my first entry. I hope it does though, if not for me, but for Emma." It was true, Emma had gone through a rough patch recently. She had seemed to do alright at first, but now that the trial was over she was clingy, and always wanting to be near me, wanting to make sure we were really and truly safe. She trusted Edward, myself, and Paige as far as adults go, but I was unable to leave her with anyone else without getting a phone call in the middle of the night saying she was inconsolable and screaming for me. It had been a rough few weeks since the trial but hopefully things would start to calm down.

I felt Edward nod and smiled, kissing his chest. It was only noon but it had been a long day. Emma was over at Paige's and I was supposed to be catching up on some homework but I was too exhausted. I heard Edward yawn above me and giggled a bit. "Tired?" I asked and waited, but didn't hear any reply. I moved my head gently and looked up, seeing him asleep, looking like the little boy I had grown up with in his sleep. I kissed his cheek before settling back down in his arms, deciding a nap wouldn't hurt either one of us.

* * *

**TBC! Okay, sorry this was sort of a boring first chapter but I need to get back in the habit of writing. I will say though, there were 65 of you out there who voted for this story to be written, so I beg of you to review. I've taken a hiatus from writing the past few months and am slowly getting back into it. However I do have other stories rattling around in my brain and have a few chapters written out to a fair few but I promised myself I wouldn't post any of them until I got a few of these sequels out. I want to hear what you think and if you want me to continue, so please keep your reviews coming.**

**On to other things. I can't promise I'll update once a week or once every two weeks. I'll try my hardest and I hope to have a few chapters written so I can try to stay on a steady update schedule, but I'd rather warn you ahead of time versus making a promise I can't keep. I will say though, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update. Just a hint. ;)**

**One more thing before I end this epically long author's note. I haven't gotten a complete outline for this fic written out yet, so if there's something you'd like to see, feel free to PM it to me or leave it in a review. I'll definitely take any and all suggestions into consideration.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Never Fear

Chapter 2

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sort of own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know! Another chapter this soon! Okay, so maybe it hasn't been that soon for you guys but for me without chapters written in advance, it's a huge thing!

**I have a twitter account that I am using to send out teasers for my fics. If you want to follow me and get some teasers for new chapters or new fic ideas that are rolling around in my head, then please do so! Look for me at Brittany_Ellis **

* * *

"MOMMA!"

I jolted awake as I felt a small tornado throw themselves onto the bed in between Edward and I. Opening one eye I squinted as the bright light shown through and looked directly into the sparkling eyes of my child. I smiled sleepily before resting my head back against the white down pillows that Edward and I had argued over for a week before purchasing. They were ridiculously expensive but oh so comfortable so I finally gave in...of course that was after he had bought 8 of them for our bed, stating he knew how much I loved a lot of pillows on my bed...which was true...but not at the price he paid.

"Morning baby girl."

I smiled down at the bundle that was my daughter, who had wormed her way under the covers and was looking up at me innocently...a little too innocently in my opinion.

"Momma?" I simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for Emma to ask me whatever she was stalling on asking. "Can you ask daddy a question for me?" My curiosity was definitely piqued now. Emma had an amazing relationship with Edward, one even sometimes I didn't understand. She was never shy about asking him anything, because she knew that he would do anything and everything for her. However the look on her face now was guarded, almost worried. "Honey what do you want to ask him?" I felt a large hand squeeze my thigh, alerting me to the fact that Edward was indeed awake and listening. I felt bad letting Emma think she was getting a private conversation with me but knew that Edward needed to hear it as well.

I watched as my brunette child turned over to look at Edward, seemingly making sure he was indeed asleep before turning back to me with her face still guarded. "Monday is bring your father to school day at school." She told me, before taking a deep breath. "I know daddy is busy but do you think he'd still come?" My heart broke at my daughter's small voice and I immediately pulled her into my arms, cradling her against my t-shirt clad chest. "Baby of course he'll come if he can." I knew better than to make her a promise that I wasn't sure that Edward could keep. He was in med school at the moment and I knew he was getting busier and busier, so before making her a promise I would need to speak with Edward. However before I could even reply I felt large arms scoop us up and pull us to the body that belonged to my lover. "Morning my favorite girls."

I immediately saw Emma retreat against me, which was odd as she was usually attached to the hip with Edward. He must have noticed as well because he looked down at her, concerned, though I knew he had heard our conversation. "Emma bear what's wrong?"

Emma peaked her head out and looked up at Edward. I hated the look of uncertainty on her face so I decided to take over for her. Usually I would let her ask him herself, only because she couldn't always rely on me to do her dirty work for her, but at times like these my maternal instincts won over my common sense. So I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Want me to ask him?". I knew logically he could hear me but I would give the illusion of privacy to my daughter as much as possible. I felt her nod against me before I straightened up to look at my fiancé.

"Emma's school is having bring your father to school day on Monday...she wants to know if your not too busy with school if you would like to go?" I prayed he could go, though I wouldn't be upset if he couldn't...though I knew Emma would. The grin on his face told me all I needed to know but before I could smile back he swooped Emma up into his arms. "I'll do anything for you baby girl." He told her before tickling her into the bed.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and for some odd reason I was alone in my house...it had been happening more and more recently and yet it never seemed real to me. Even now, months after everything had happened, a part of me still expected to wake up one morning and be back in my shared room with Paige, Emma, and Abby, under James and Victoria's grasp. It was strange seeing as Paige, Emma, Abby and I had lived in our own home for years before the Cullens had found me again...yet it was still an irrational fear. I hadn't spoken with anyone except my therapist about this...but I had started having panic attacks a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure why...though my therapist said it could be because everything was finally settling down and my mind was finally getting used to the fact that I was gone...so it was unconsciously scared of finding myself back in the hell that I lived in for so long. She was the doctor so I guess I should agree with her, even if I didn't really understand it.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. It was a pain sometimes to do the boring Sunday chores but that was what I was doing. Making the beds, cleaning the kitchen, cleaning the bathroom. The only room I didn't worry about was the study...there were two desks in there, one for my school work and one for Edwards. Right now the study looked like a library had blown up. There were books everyone, papers thrown around the room, and it was just a mess. It was taking everything inside me not to go in with a trash bag and clean it but I knew that Edward would freak out if I did...he was studying for exams and was busy and stressed out. Luckily though he still made time for Emma, which I was grateful for.

My thoughts were broken up by the front door opening. "MOMMY WE'RE HOME!" was immediately followed by "WHAT SMELLS SO GOOD?" I laughed under my breath...this was my life...and I loved every minute of it.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Okay, so I was sort of disappointed by the amount of reviews I got last chapter. I had 65 people vote for this sequel to be written, I had 33 people put this on their favorites list, 46 people add this to their alerts list, and yet, only 19 reviews. I love all of you who did review so thank you so much for that…but as a writer whose writing this fic for her readers, it's discouraging to see so little reviews on something that I'm really working hard on. I will continue to write this fic even if I only get 2 reviews a chapter, but it'll take me forever. So as an incentive, the more reviews I get, the faster I write. I'm leaving for Las Vegas on Monday and I plan to take my laptop with me and try to write a few chapters so I can get ahead and make sure to update on a normal schedule, but being on vacation I can never tell what I'll be able to do. Anyway, sorry to ramble, but yeah. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Never Fear

Chapter 3

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sort of own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

Author's Note: I have a twitter account that I am using to send out teasers for my fics. If you want to follow me and get some teasers for new chapters or new fic ideas that are rolling around in my head, then please do so! Look for me at Brittany_Ellis

* * *

May 16th (Yes, I'm going to try and put dates up so it's not so confusing)

I looked around the waiting room as I sat and did what the room was designed for…I waited. I honestly loved and hated this place at the same time…though at the current moment I hated it more than loved it. I was at my Therapists office and was currently waiting for her to be done with her last patient. My Therapist, Dr. Bahr, though she preferred to be called Mackenzie, was a great woman but the current issue that I was having was not a fun one.

"Bella?" I heard my name and looked over to see my father staring back at me. I smiled to him, trying to reassure him that I was okay. It had been Mackenzie's decision to bring my entire family (including my extended family) into a session with us so they could talk about anything that was going through their minds. At first I had been against the idea but Mackenzie quickly changed my mind (sort of) when she told me that even though they may not show it, my family needed help just as much as I did. I wasn't so much worried about Paige but the rest of them…I didn't want to cause them anymore pain. Mackenzie had originally wanted to bring Emma and Abby in but I put my foot down on that one. They didn't need to be subjected to this…I knew my mother and Esme were both criers and I didn't want Emma to have to see them like that.

"Isabella Swan" I heard my name called and the entire group stood up. We were led to a conference room and told to take a seat at the large round. I sat down and everyone else filled in quietly. On my right was Edward who grabbed my hand as soon as he sat down and squeezed it tightly. On my left was Paige who scooted her chair a little closer to me so we could draw strength from each other. I knew that the parents had heard our overall story the day that they saw us at the police station and then heard bits and pieces of it in court but overall they didn't know the daily stuff…and sometimes that was worse than the overall stuff. On Edward's right sat Esme and then Carlisle. Next to Carlisle was Alice and then Jasper. Next to Jasper it was Emmett, then Rosalie, then Charlie, then Renee who was seated next to Paige. After looking at where everyone sat I noticed that there was nowhere for Mackenzie to sit…meaning there were no chairs for her to sit down at. I looked around, trying to locate a chair when the door opened and in walked the blonde therapist that I was so found of. She smiled at me and obviously knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry Bella, I'm going to be standing for most of today's session, but I am having the receptionist bring in my chair…much more comfortable than those." She told me with a laugh and I couldn't help but giggle in response. It was a running joke between the two of us when my first visit she had gotten pulled over and was almost 45 minutes late for my appointment. She apologized profusely about the wait and all I told her (in a case of no filter that I sometimes have) was that if she was going to make people wait the least they could do was make the waiting room seats more comfortable. Ever since then she made fun of my loving comfortable seats even to the point of going out and buying a fold up metal chair and replacing the one in her office where the patient sat just to see what I would say.

"Hello everyone. Dr. I'm Mackenzie Bahr, though please don't call me Dr. Bahr. My entire family is in medicine and it drives us all nuts. And no, I'm not being insane when I say my ENTIRE family is in medicine. My mother is an OBGYN, my father is a surgeon, my brother is a pediatric specialist and I am a therapist…so Dr. Bahr makes me want to cringe…so again, call me Mackenzie." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her…she was a great therapist but she sometimes talked more than the patient. She smiled and winked at me, letting me know that she had a method to her madness and I simply shook my head.

"Now, enough of my random comments. We all know why we are here, so let's get to it. I've heard all about the situation from Bella… but at the moment I'm more interested in hearing from others. This is a 2 hour session but I have no appointments after this so if we're here for five hours fine by me…as long as we can air out some things that have been bothering you." She said and I saw everyone nod their heads. It was actually quite unusual for this group to be quiet and it was sort of giving me the creeps but I let it slide.

Mackenzie looked at me with a question in her eyes and I nodded to Paige. I watched as the good doctor walked over and put her hand on Paige's shoulder. "Your Bella's sister correct? The one that was kidnapped as well?" Paige nodded her head. "Yes, I was kidnapped from an orphanage and when Bella was found her parents adopted me as well." She told her, and I smiled when I saw my mother's hand go under the table to squeeze Paige's own.

I waited for a moment but didn't hear Mackenzie say anything so I once again turned to her only to see her a annoyed look on her face. She huffed for a moment and then I saw the proverbial light bulb go off in her head and I rolled my eyes. Mackenzie was a free spirit, and often times reminded me of my own mother. She hated enclosed spaces so whenever she would get 'claustrophobic' as she called it she would head outside to the park that was the backyard of this place. She grinned at me and winked before making a big movement with her arms.

"Okay, so I have an idea that may make this easier for everyone. This room is too stuffy and there is no good way for me to see everyone without sitting in the middle of the table and that's unprofessional." She told the group and I couldn't help but snort. "Hush Isabella." She admonished and I smirked back at her. She grinned at the group again and motioned with her arms for everyone to stand up. "Follow me!"

I sighed but did as she asked. I felt Edward take my hand and pull me back "where are we going?" he asked in my ear. I grinned. "Outside, she sometimes feels its better this way, also makes screaming a bit better as we don't disturb the other patients…only the birds." I told him before skipping up to Mackenzie who was walking in the lead. "I'm worried." I confided in her quietly and she squeezed my shoulder. "Don't be, I've got it all taken care of kid." She told me in a creepy voice that made me laugh. "I'm officially scared."

* * *

TBC! I know it's been months since the last update and I'm sorry. However I am just discouraged with the amount of reviews I've gotten so I've just been blah. I'll try and update soon but I wont make any promises as I don't have any premade chapters. Please review…the more reviews the sooner I'll update.


End file.
